Students and Robbers
by redrose7856
Summary: A group of bank robbers break into the school and take the group hostage! Yeah, I know it's been done before. Humor me! But this isn't like real life, and not all of these bank robbers want to go through with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. That belongs to Disney, and if I owned that, several shows would still be on the air.**

**A/N: This is my first HSM fic, so plz don't flame me!**

_Homeroom is _so boring! Gabriella thought as she heard the bell ring, signaling the period of nothingness to commence. Ms. Darbus sat in the front, grading papers or doing some other strange thing. Something hit Gabriella's arm and she looked up, startled. Across the room, her boyfriend, Troy Bolton, grinned at her and showed her a pile of paper footballs. While she watched, he got ready to send one over to Chad, who had fallen asleep. Next to him, Britney Hanson, the head cheerleader, glanced at him disgustedly. _He must be drooling_, Gabriella thought, smothering a giggle. Something nudged her leg and she looked over to see Ryan. He made a face and nodded towards Brittney, who was putting on makeup. Gabriella looked over at Ryan's twin, but Sharpay was reading. _Wait a minute……Sharpay _reading Gabriella looked at Ryan, her eyes wide. He laughed silently and then passed her a note. 

_I told her that Ms. Darbus was doing Pride_ and Prejudice _for next year and that she'd earn points by learning the role,_ it explained. Gabriella scribbled a response and flicked it over to his desk.

_Are we doing _Pride and PrejudiceHe shook his head, his shoulders shaking with silent mirth. Gabriella shot him a look, silently scolding him for tricking his sister. Ryan raised an eyebrow and Gabriella laughed, too. 

"Silence!" Ms. Darbus barked suddenly. Chad jumped, looked around, said, "No thanks, I'll walk," and then fell back asleep. This caused another ripple of giggles to go through the class, as well as another glare from Ms. Darbus. Suddenly, the loudspeakers came on:

_Attention all teachers. Instigate shelter and place exercises immediately. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is _not_ a drill!_

Everyone stood up and began to close the windows and move the desks, as they'd been taught. Everyone that is, except for Brittney, who sat there, applying lipstick. Gabriella stared at her. Was she insane? _Now is not the time for a makeover_! She wanted to go pull the snobby cheerleader out of her seat, but to everyone's surprise, Kelsi beat her to it. She scurried over, grabbed Brittney's arm, and pulled her out of her chair.

"Okay, Brittney, you look great, now let's help out." She said. Brittney yanked free, her eyes narrowing.

"What the h---?" she yelled. "Get your hands off me, shrimp!"

"Miss Hanson!" Ms. Darbus barked. "You will assist them, immediately!" Brittney sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever!" she scoffed before going over to help Sharpay, who glared daggers at her.

"You want a little survival tip, Barbie?" she growled. "Stay away from Kelsi."

"You gonna make me?" Brittney sneered. Sharpay faced her, eyes blazing.

"Look, bimbo, Kelsi's dating my brother, and if you think--!" she snarled. A loud banging noise from the hallway broke them off, and Gabriella never found out what Sharpay was going to say.

"Get down!" Ms. Darbus commanded. Everyone dropped to the floor. Troy's arm shot around Gabriella's shoulders, pulling her close. Another bang, this time closer. Gabriella heard footsteps, coming closer…..closer…….

BANG! The door flew open, hitting the far wall with a bang that wasn't as loud. Everyone jumped, and several girls screamed. A man stood in the doorway, casually holding a rifle in both hands. He saw the students and his eyes lit up.

"Got some in here!" he yelled to someone else. Two other men joined him. One looked at them as if they were some kind of rare animal that he'd just caught. The other one looked confused, as if something had been planned without his knowledge. The first man looked proud of himself and the other man – the one who didn't look confused – nodded satisfactorily.

"Tie 'em up." He ordered. Gabriella felt her entire body go cold at his words. They were hostages.

**And the first chapter is complete! Please R&R, but it's not required. Have a great day and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, so there

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, so there.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your responses were amazing!**

Kelsi felt like screaming or crying as the two men approached her.

"We don't have any gags or ropes or anything." One man said. Miss Darbus moved then. She stepped in between the intruders and her students, holding up a hand like a cop.

"Halt!" she barked. "Stay away from my students!" One of the men grabbed her and shoved her out of the way. Kelsi let out a tiny shriek.

"I don't think we need to tie them up." The second man said.

"You're right." The leader said thoughtfully. "The guns should be enough to keep 'em in their place." He looked right at them. "You kiddies keep your mouths shut and don't try anything funny and you'll get to go home to see your mommies and daddies, got that?" All the kids nodded. Kelsi felt someone slip beside her and looked up. Ryan was easing into a seat on the floor beside her. His eyes were locked on the men, but they ignored him. He looked at her and smiled encouragingly. Kelsi let out the tiniest smile. He squeezed her hand. The second man, the one who hadn't wanted to tie them up, was pacing.

"This is all wrong." He said over and over again.

"Would you relax, Mike?" one of the men drawled. Mike shot him a withering glare.

"This isn't according to plan." He said. "We weren't supposed to go in the day, and we _certainly_ weren't supposed to take over a high school."

"What?" another man asked. "We've got plenty of hostages."

"These aren't hostages." Mike said firmly. "These are kids, all of whom are probably scared and want their parents."

"I want _my_ mom!" Britney piped up. All the students turned on her.

"Shhhhh!" Troy spoke up.

"Uh, sir?" he asked. "Do you think you'll be letting us go anytime soon?"

"Shut up." The leader ordered.

"Look, we're supposed to get out of this class in twenty minutes." Britney said pointedly.

"I said shut up!" the man yelled. An involuntary cry burst out of Kelsi. All three of the burglars looked at her. Ryan's arm slipped around her shoulder and he coughed.

"Sorry." He said. "Sometimes I use my falsetto voice." All three looked confused and then they turned away from him. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief and Kelsi looked at him.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Don't mention it." He whispered back. "Everything's going to be OK, Kelsi. I promise. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder. His arm went around her and she felt warm and safe. Maybe everything _would_ be okay……….

BLAM!!

**Ooh, an evil cliffie! Enjoy and please don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
